Piratas del Caribe: La llave del Tartaro
by nekomomiji
Summary: Jack va en busca de la inmortalidad,Will tratando de liberar a su padre,Elizabeth tratando de aclarar su sentimientos  y un monton de problemas en los que se verán envueltos, seran capaces de poner en peligro a todos por conseguir lo que tanto desean ...
1. Chapter 1

**Piratas del Caribe: La llave del Tartaro**

Prologo:

Desde que la conocio el no pudo más que mostrar por ella un amor profundo y adoración infinita, fue tan feliz cuando aquella mujer correspondio a todo ese amor que le tenia desde hacia años, se imagino pasar cada uno de sus días a su lado, deseaba dedicar su vida entera solo a ella, trabajar de sol a sombra para poderle dar la vida digna y comoda a la que estaba acostumbrada, no imagino nunca a otra mujer para ser la madre de sus hijos, habia sido el hombre más feliz durante ese tiempo; más ahora todo era diferente aun incredulo, con un dolor inexplicable en el pecho y con la mente confusa no sabia si realmente todo aquello estaba pasando, sentia punzadas en el brazo, lo miro con detenimiento y vio que su mano completa tenia sangre ya seca, que habia sucedido?...ahora lo recordaba habia pegado a uno de los mastiles con toda su fuerza en aquel momento de locura y se habia lastimado, dolia tanto, su mano inchada parecia un gran tomate, y tal parecia que se habia roto unos cuantos dedos; más aquel dolor se volvia imperseptible comparado al que sentia en el pecho. La noche estaba cayendo, en que momento se habia detenido el tiempo para el? Parecia que habian sido segundos antes cuando el llanto lo habia inundado, más ahora su rostro se sentia completamente seco, sin una lagrima perceptible...ahi se encontraba sentado en aquella mesa abordo del Perla Negra ...frente a frente con aquella mujer a la cual le habia entregado su corazón , más ahora sus ojos habian olvidado la luz que mostraban al mirarla, todos esos sentimientos que gritaban todo el amor que el le profesaba se habian esfumado, ahora sus ojos solo mostraban odio y desprecio, ella permanecia con los ojos bajos para evitar aquella mirada que jamas imagino ver en aquel hombre, silencio absoluto permanecia sentada frente a el sin saber como empezar.

Para que me has pedido hablar conmigo, si no has dicho palabra alguna – rompio aquel silencio- si no tienes nada para decir marchate ahora y dejame descansar tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

La joven abrio una y otra vez la boca pero de ella no salio palabra alguna, realmente no sabia que decir, se sentia culpable y le dolia en el alma ver a Will de esa manera-

Yo...realmente losiento Will- dijo ella con tristeza-ni yo misma entiendo que es lo que ha sucedido...te lo iba ha decir...pero ...no sabia como, tenia miedo por como ibas a reaccionar, no queria lastimarme

El joven miro con una mirada asesina a la mujer, más siguio guardado silencio

bueno yo se que al final termine haciendote mucho más daño...pero Will ...juro por dios que yo no se que es lo que ha pasado, no se en que momento empezo toda esta confusion...realmente con Jack no hay ninguna clase de relacion...lo que viste hoy ...no se Will se salio de control, de mis manos...en ningun momento eh querido faltarte-grito la joven- lamento todo en lo más profundo de mi corazón, tu eres muy importante para mi ...más estoy desorientada, muy confundida...y no se me hace justo para ti ...necesito aclarar primero lo que siento, para saber lo que realmente quiere mi corazón...estoy segura que te amo pero lo que siento por Jack no se que es...pero esta siendo más fuerte que mi voluntad misma...quiza solo sea un deslumbramiento y una prueba que tenia que pasar nuestra relacion...-exclamo Elizabeth mirando a Will esperando una respuesta o un gesto de compresion más el solo la miraba con un rostro frio y desencajado despues de unos minutos en el se asomo una mueca de risa

Aclarar?...hu...pues suerte con ello señorita Swann- contesto de manera cortante- ahora ya no habiendo más de que hablar por favor le pido se retire

Will...no quie...-exclamo rapidamente Elizabeth, tratando de que Will y ella tuvieran una relacion cordial y amistosa por lo menos hasta que ella terminara de aclarar sus sentimientos, más Will con una mirada furtiba la interrumpio de golpe

Retirate... no me obligues a tener apresurar mi partida de este maldito barco que solo me ha traido trajedias y problemas a mi vida.

Te vas a ir...-pregunto rapidamente- a donde Will...no tienes por que...si te incomoda yo soy la que se marcha ...pero tu tienes algo importante que hacer

Deja de meterte en mis asuntos...y tu concentrate en Jack, yo ni bien amanesca me largo de aqui, asi que como mañana me espera un dia arduo te pido me dejes dormir- le dijo mientras de un brazo la jalaba hacia la puerta

Pero Will...- más el azote de la puerta que se cerraba en su cara la corto de golpe.

...

llllllll

...

Y se puede saber a donde estabas ?– exclamo furiosa una mujer que caminaba rapidamente a zancadas a donde se encontraba aquella joven a la cual iban dirigidas sus palabras- sabes que tienes prohibido salir de la casa, acaso tengo que poner candado a cada una de las salidas para que hagas lo que te ordeno?

Lo siento señora- contesto – solo que me no soporto estar encerrada, necesito respirar el aire...sentir la arena de la playa y ver el mar- dijo con un suspiro- mi amado mar...sentirlo... soñando que algun día volvere hacer libre como el...

Ya dejate de estupideses- refunfuño la mujer- sabes muy bien que tu no te puedes mover de esta isla, acaso ya se te olvido que paso la vez que saliste de este lugar?... además de eso ni bien pongas un pie lejos de aqui ella se va a enterar y va a ir detras de ti

Ya lo se...y creeme no se me olvida- respondio con con un gesto de dolor, mientras sumergia los pies en el mar- nunca volvere a ser parte de el ...

Deja de perder el tiempo y vamonos ya- exclamo con fastidio

...

llllllll

...

capitan!...capitan!- gritaba Gibbs en busca del gran y excentrico capitan del perla negra

shhhh...- exclamo llevandose un dedo a la boca en señal de silecio -

pasa algo capitan?- exclamo el hombre tratando de hacer su voz lo más silenciosa posible

Shhh...- volvio a repetir Jack mientras pegaba su oreja a aquella pared del barco, por lo que vio Gibbs su capitan estaba de lo más interesado en escuchar sea lo que fuese que estuviera pasando en la habitación continua

a quien espia?- pregunto interesado

espiar?...-exclamo extrañado el pirata- yoooo no espio a nadie...solo que bueno...pasaba por aqui y venia a buscar al muchacho y no quice interrupir una discusion de enamorados.

Que usted mismo provoco- sentencio Gibbs

Sabes Gibbs ...nadie puede resistirse a los encantos del gran capitan Jack...Sparrow- proclamo con una cinica sonrisa- todas caen muertas...

Si capitan lo que diga- dijo poniendo los ojos en blaco- pero ahora que recuerdo yo lo estaba buscando para algo mucho más importante

más importante- pregunto extrañado- que es más importante que ver una peleita de dos enamorados ...y sobre todo si es...por...mi – exclamo señalandose con su mano

Por fin encontramos los mapas que habia perdido ese día quue se excedio de Ron

Ah muy bien...más al rato ire a verlos...puedes irte Gibbs- dijo sacudiendo su mano mientras colocaba nuevamente su oreja en la pared

Ah capitan los mapas los habia escondido Jack (el mono) ...- dijo Gibbs esperando alguna reaccion de su capitan más este lo ignoraba por completo y seguia en su tarea de espiar la conversacion de Elizabeth y Will; Gibbs decepcionse disponia a marcharse cuando a su mente vino algo más y con una sonrisa agrego- y tambien Jack tenia su sombrero Capitan

En ese momento todo el interes de Jack en la conversacion de los dos jovenes se esfumo

Mi sombreroo...de capitan?- exclamo con emocion

Asi es señor- respondio Gibbs

Por que no lo mencionaste antes...vamos...vamos por mi sombrero Gibbs- como es que omites algo tan importante, tienes que aprender las prioridades de la informacion Gibbs

Y los mapas?

Ahh...si lo mapas...dime que el mono no le hizo nada a mi querido sombrero?

No se preocupe capitan su sombrero esta bien, y tambien los mapas...

Si...si...donde lo tienes?-dijo revisando y botando las cosas del camarote de Gibbs

Aqui estan- dijo Gibbs entregandole todo rapidamente para evitar que Jack siguiera destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso- tome los mapas y su sombrero

Jack boto los primeros y se concentro en su sombrero, poniendoselo y preguntandole a Gibbs- como me veo?...

muy bien capitan pero ...

Era lo unico que me hacia falta- exclamo contento Jack-ahora si soy completamente el capitan del perla negra Jack Sparrow... bueno aun que siempre eh sido el capitan Jack Sparrow...bueno no siempre eh sido capitan por que no siempre eh tenido un barco que me hiciera capitan por que para ser capitan se necesita dirigir un barco...y tampoco eh sido siempre capitan del perla negra por que el estupido de Barbosa se atrevio hacer un motin en mi contra y me quito mi querido perla por lo que al no tener barco ya no era capitan...pero ...pero eh sido siempre Jack Sparrow...nooo espera...Capitan Jack Sparrow – sonrio viendose en su reflejo que mostraba el espejo del camarote de Gibbs

Capitan y los mapas?- exclamo desesperado el hombre

mas su capitan otra vez no lo escuchaba estaba extasiado de la felicidad de haber encontrado su tan amado sombrero de capitan.

...

llllllll

...

llllllll

...

llllllll

...

bueno este es el primer capitulo...cortito y modificado casi al 99.9% en su totalidad de mi fic anterior...espero sea de su agrado...ya el proximo capitulo sera mucho mas largo... :) proximo capitulo "Las pistas que nos llevaran a la imortalidad"


	2. Chapter 2

Entonces si te vas?- exclamo mientras tomaba una de las sillas y se acomodaba placidamente subiendo su pies en la mesa

Asi es- contesto Will sin voltear si quiera a mirarlo

Deberias de ser...amm...cual es la palabra que busco...- dijo pensando mientras se rascaba la cabeza – lloron...no, no...eso no es...eunuco...am nooo bueno si tambien pero noo eso tampoco, fragil...ammm... bueno como sea... haces demasiado alboroto por una mujer ...no deberias de sentirte mal chico ante los encantos del gran capitan Jack Sparrow que esperabas?

¿Acaso solo has venido a fastidiar?- exclamo con molestia- o es que el gran capitan Jack Sparrow ni despues de tanto tiempo sabe cuando cerrar la boca para dejar de decir tantas estupideses.

Yo se que no es facil perder a Lizzi ante mi chico, pero vamos era ...ine- vi-ta-ble

Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella ya no me importa

Vayaaa...eso me quita un peso de encima pequeño Will- rio con burla el pirata- tengo muchos juegos bastante divertidos en mi habitación ya preparados para Lizzi y hubiera sido tan incomodo que escucharas todos aquellos gritos de placer que le hare tener mi querido Will ... aun que si quieres aprender como no ser un eunuco puedes quedarte...aun que no me gustaria verte despues llorando en las esquinas de mi barco eso me partiria mi corazón

Will ante las palabras de burla de Jack se lanzo inmediatamente contra el , lanzandolo hasta una de las esquinas de aquella habitación, sosteniendo a Jack por el cuello y con una terrible mirada de odio que jamás habia mostrado ni en sus más obscuros momentos de ira.

Que es lo que más te molesta – contesto despues de unos momentos, aun que la mirada de odio que tenia en ese momento Will sobre el lo sorprendio e incluso admitia que lo habia hecho temblar por algunos minutos su curiosidad era mayor, hasta donde podia llegar aquel chico?, acaso habia logrado sacar el lado obscuro que ni en situaciones más dificiles habia mostrado?, tan aburrido el pequeño Will luchando encontra de las injusticias y ayudando a mujeres indefensas y a jovenes huerfanos (en su mente exagerando la situación) acaso habia un muchacho más sano y santo ?...y ahora frente a el se encontraba alguien distinto, realmente Jack queria jugar a cual era el alcanze de Will y no iba a parar hasta lograrlo. Así que dicidio poner nuevamente el dedo en la herida- contestame que es lo que más te molesta que se hayan roto tus sueños de una linda casita, con una linda esposa y docesenas de pequeños Willis y pequeñas Lizzis? O tal vez sea que hayas perdido ante alguien como yo?...o quiza- dijo mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro ...o acaso es el hecho de que por santurron y por tratar de hacerte el hombre bueno y puro y el principe de cuentos soñado ...jejeje perdiste la oportunidad de poseer a la pequeña Lizzi? ...- al ver que el no reaccionaba y solo su cuerpo temblaba de ira Jack decidio arriesgar un poco más- pobre Will que pena, quien diria que Lizzi tuviera ese lado obscuro y salvaje...y buscara un hombre que la satisfaciera en la cama y no uno que le entregara notitas de amor ...vaya, vaya tanto esfuerzo Will y al final yo sere el primero en disfrutarla- rió, más poco a poco sintio como le iba faltando el aire ya que Will habia colocado su brazo sobre su cuello y lo precionaba fuertementemente cortandole la respiracion.

Sabes Jack le haria un favor al mundo si te arrancara tu miserable vida- dijo mientras presionaba mas su brazo viendo con satisfacción como Jack acada segundo que pasaba iba adquiriendo un colo morado en su rostro- más no gano nada, solo me convertiria en una basura casi como tu, asi que no tiene caso ya que asi fuiste y asi seras toda tu vida- exclamo mientras lo soltaba y su rostro desencajado de segundos antes volvia a su estado natural , aqui si hay un culpable soy yo, despues de todo desde que te conosco has sido una inmundicia de hombre asi que no debiaria sorprenderme de hecho ... no, no me sorprende ya estoy acostumbrado a ti , solo el hecho de haber tomado la desicion de mostrar afecto por ti hace que mi estomago se revuelva y es lo que pesa asi que me marcho de una vez antes de que tu estupida bocota haga que te mate.-dijo mientra salia de la habitación dirgirendose a uno de los botes que ya habia preparado mientras era seguido por Jack

A nooo...eso nooo donde crees que vas con mi bote...esoooo forma parte de mi querido perla negra...son los hijitos de mi querido perla negra ...no puedes llevarte a la pequeña Poly! no puedes es una de mis favoritas...pero no le digas a las demás ...ella es parte de la familia...mi barco sufriria, yo sufriria...todos sufririamos...que tal si nos hudimos ...parte de la tripulacion moriria por que no existirian suficientes botes, por que te piensas llevar a Poly y entonces al no haber suficientes botes no todos se podrian salvar...dime Will podrias cargar con tantas vidas inocentes en tu alma?...buenooo digamos que no se hundeee peroooo...vamooos es parte de la decoración del barco...quiza con la ausencia de Poly el barco ya no se vea taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan pero taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan espectacular y eso deprimiria a todos y quizas se tiren por la borda despues de meses de depresión y mueran...dime cargarias con eso en tu consiencia...- exclamo Jack con indignación.

Me lo debes...es un cambio justo despues de todo no? Tu te quedas con Elizabeth y yo me llevo a la pequeña Poly – dijo sabiendo que Elizaberth habia escuchado aquellas palabras, ya que la habia visto de reojo al salir de la habitación tal parecia haber estado espiando aquella charla con Jack y al salir ellos habia huido a esconderse detras de una gran caja que se encontaba cerca.

No es justo Will...regresaaaa jamás mensionaste nadaaa ...-grito Jack mientras veia a Will coomo se marchaba remando en su querida Poly. - realmente eres un hombre sinietro Will Turner... sin corazón ...si los demás mueren ahogados va hacer tu culpaa! me escuchaste!

Se acerca una tormenta Capitan – exclamo uno de los cinco hombres que formaba parte de aquel grupo- llevamos horas caminando y no encontramos si quiera una pista esta seguro que aquella mujer no nos ha visto la cara

Eso seria muy desafortunado, más no tenemos opción tenemos que investigar cualquier información que nos llegue, además el mapa que nos ha dado lo eh estudiado y no hay duda de que fue trazado por un muy buen conocedor de navegación seria imposible que una mujer como aquella hubiera hecho algo asi.

Más capitan necesitamos encontrar refujio, nos hemos alejado mucho del barco, además con esta obscuridad tan profunda que ni nuestras linternas logran disminuir y entre tanta maleza aun que sigamos con la busqueda nos sera imposible percatarnos de algun rastro o pista.

Tienes razón Manuel ...- exclamo pensativo el hombre- la tormenta no tardara en llegar aqui asi que nos

sera imposible llegar a tiempo al barco asi que tendremos que buscar aqui un refugio.

Aquellos hombres formaban parte de un grupo especial militar del imperio español los cuales habian sido elegidos para la misión de apoderarse sea como sea antes que nadie del tesoro que en aquellos momentos era objetivo de tantos piratas, corsarios y tanto hombre que pudiera pagar una busqueda , poseer o conseguir un barco; comerciantes, hombres adinerados como de los imperios más importantes, el tesoro que les permitiria controlar completamente a su antojo los siete mares.

Cree usted capitan que estemos proximos a encontrarla?- pregunto el hombre mientras observaba a sus compañeros que se encontraban sentados ya dentro de una pequeña cueva viendo como caia fuertemente la lluvia, escuchaban soplar el viento contra las palmeras y demás plantas, el cielo estruendoso con los relampagos y truenos

Mañana a primera hora seguiremos con nuestra marcha y lo averiguaremos, ahora procuren descansar lo más que puedan y recobrar un poco de su energia ya que no sabemos con que dificultades nos vamos a encontrar.

Will se encontraba recostado viendo las estrellas, mientras en su mente pasaban las imagenes de lo que habia sido su vida durante todo ese tiempo...seguia sintiendo un dolor indescriptible en su corazón más para sus ojos era imposible derramar una lagrima más, en ese momento no sabia aun que era lo que tenia que hacer primero, se encontraba navengando sin rumbo en la querida Poly de Jack; al recordar la cara de aquel pirata no pudo evitar mostrar uuna pequeña risa en su rostro.

Vaya con ese estupido pirata- exclamo con un suspiro- creo que deberia tratar de dormir un poco, ahora mi mente se siente demasiado cansada como para idear que es lo que voy hacer , ya mañana veremos a donde nos lleva.


End file.
